


The wicked are vultures

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from <i>Abigail Hobbs: Victim or Villain? The Diary</i> with forward by Freddie Lounds of TattleCrime.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wicked are vultures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



> This is a visual story. Image descriptions are beneath each picture. Possible trigger warning for the appearance of blood. (It isn't blood, if that helps.)

Title: The wicked are vultures  
Info: from Abigail Hobbs: Victim or Villain? The Diary with forward by Freddie Lounds of TattleCrime.com

*

[](http://imgur.com/8R6RsOV)

[A page from what looks like a book. The layout references the title, _Victim or Villain_ in the top right corner, with the following text as the body of the page.

"with great anticipation and trepidation that I began my sessions with Abigail Hobbs. Despite Hobbs' apparent eagerness to share her story with the world, I found myself attacked on all sides with barely-legal barriers from such familiar faces as Jack Crawford, William Graham, and FBI darling Dr. Alana Bloom. 

As nearly a decade of passionate dedication to the truth is wont to do, it seems that I -- and TattleCrime -- had earned ourselves quite the reputation. When the truth becomes counterproductive to an investigation, well, that's what TattleCrime is all about. I have long felt that members of our community hide behind law enforcement badges in order to _obscure_ the truth rather than to offer it up to us. 

Regardless of her _involvement_ in the crimes of the Shrike, Abigail Hobbs, to her final days, was dedicated to providing the truth.

I have the utmost regret that Hobbs and I were unable to continue our sessions. That she -- voiceless now -- was denied the opportunity to share her perspective with the world, a perspective untainted by courtroom or FBI psychologist. 

Abigail Hobbs would have wanted you to see these, her most personal and innermost thoughts. In another world, she may have been the one to present them to you, instead of me. 

I rest in the comfort of knowing that, this world or another, Hobbs' truth is here. In your hands. Do with it what you will.

Freddie Lounds  
TattleCrime.com"

Freddie's signature is crowded and messy. The page ends with the page number notation "xi."]

*

[](http://imgur.com/2eXmHiE)  
[A notebook page. The text is scrawled in messy print. "keep waking up like this and it sucks basically waking up every morning and feeling like they are watching me knowing that there is a girl who looks like me in every town this could go on forever as far as anyone is concerned--I know my father would like it better that way, if we kept on forever and I never left him. He loves me. So Much. More than he's ever loved anything. More than **I** have ever loved anything--that's what he tells me." This paragraph wraps around an ink drawing of what looks like a shooting target. Instead of a bullseye, the center of the target is a human eye. The eye has been pierced with an arrow and is bleeding a single drop.

"I am a terrible person.  
I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON  
I am a terrible person  
I am a ~~tear~~ terrible person  
I am a terrible person.  
I am a terrible person  
I am a terrible person."]

*

[](http://imgur.com/xCmHrSF)

[A notebook page. A pen drawing covers most of the page. The drawing appears to be of a wolf-like creature. Dark emphasis has been placed on the wolf's teeth. The word "Monster" is written in small, exact print on the wolf's chin. Despite animal features, the wolf seems to have human eyes. Across the top of the page is scrawled "pages 5-10  
only odd questions  
remember PEMDAS  
show work"]

*

[](http://imgur.com/75PTUH6)

[A notebook page is filled with messy handwriting. "this just seriously FUCK ThIS dr bloom keeps asking me how I feel well how the fuck do you think I feel? my mom is dead my dad is dead and I might as well be

he tried to kill me he ALmost did

He loved me he did it for me and then he shut me out

just

fuck this

They all want to come and look at me now look at the pretty thing garret jacob hobbs loved so much. I know what they think just like dr bloom knows what I feel.

everyone lies to me there is something about me that makes them… something special about me. he wanted SO BADLY to hold on

I can feel it

still

They let me up to pee all by myself and I look under the bandage at the ugly mark he left me with. I belong to him, I belong to the hot knife splitting my throat"]

*

[](http://imgur.com/xqUs0KY)

[A notebook page is packed with writing. The words are carelessly written in print, beginning at the top left corner and then circling in smaller and smaller spirals until ending at the middle.

"One man two men three men haunting me in this hospital room white for recovery and for the innocence they need me to ascribe to one man holding a knife against my neck two men holding back the rush of blood pressing closed the wound in my neck a mirror of me on the kitchen floor a reflection I watch from far away a reflection just another reflection there are four there are six there are sixteen girls all echoes reflections but never the real thing did he feel it how it felt to hold the blade to my skin to my fair neck, his hands bunched in my plain brown hair I could have been anyone I have been anyone but maybe he knew it then that last moment did he think yes finally and regret the years? months? wasted on sloppy seconds shitty stand ins for a daughter he could never really possess in the way he could them two men watching over me now wanting a piece wanting to taste the infamous the coveted Abigail Hobbs"]

*

[](http://imgur.com/y4bYv0I)

[A notebook page turned sideways. A pen drawing of a partially de-constructed rifle sits in the center of the page. Around the drawing are some of the words to the Emily Dickinson poem "I heard a fly buzz." Some of the words are stylized and emphasized, but none more than " **DIED** ". A small fly appears to have flown through the drawing.]

*

[](http://imgur.com/nJDsXi5)

[A notebook page with the outline of a man at the center. Surrounding and overlying the figure is a quote from O'Connor's "A Good Man is Hard to Find." "Turn to the right, it was a wall," The Misfit said, looking up again at the cloudless sky. "Turn to the left, it was a wall."]

*

[](http://imgur.com/0d791A7)

[A notebook page has a small, half-finished drawing at the top of a woman's features. The woman's identity is not clear. Written beside it in small print is "I think about her sometimes." The page is smeared with red and looks wet, as if some of the red has been washed away.]


End file.
